Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(5.90\times 10^{1})\times (7.00\times 10^{0})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (5.90\times 7.00) \times (10^{1}\times 10^{0})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 41.3 \times 10^{1\,+\,0}$ $= 41.3 \times 10^{1}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $41.3$ is the same as $4.130 \times 10$ $ = {4.130 \times 10} \times 10^{1} $ $= 4.130\times 10^{2}$